


Now and forever

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercuddles, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, L-Bombs, M4F, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Wedding Night, experienced man, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 3





	Now and forever

[door opening]

thank GOD we finally got outta there.

love our family and friends dearly but fucking hell.

[sighing]

I'm just glad we're finally alone.

yes and no.

not only because it's our wedding night... but because I can finally kiss my wife in peace.

[chuckles]

you get so red whenever I call you that.

is it the "my" part or the "wife" part?

Mmmmm... I figured that was the case...

[kiss]

why don't you go get more comfortable sweetheart... I imagine having worn your dress all day is tiring.

[amused] I'm sure I can survive being alone for five minutes... unless you'd like some help?

mmmm... the way you flush is never going to get old.

[chuckles]

[kiss]

I'll be waiting here for you.

[humming for a few seconds as if time is passing]

hm?

[intake of breath]

sweetheart... you look... fuck... you look beautiful.

yes, I mean it.

[softly] c'mere...

[kissing]

are you alright? you're a little tense...

ahhh... can I be honest with you about something sweetheart?

you're not the only nervous one...

why?

[chuckles]

because this is your first time... and fucking hell it was difficult not cumming on the spot when you came out of the bathroom.

[amused] you have no idea just how much I'm not joking when I say these things.

no... I know it's not my first time. 

but I know you've been nervous about this... you're not exactly hiding it now...

the point being is if you don't want to do anything tonight then that's 100% okay.

[kiss]

love you too.

more than I can I could ever possibly put in words.

[kiss]

hm? oh... yeah... I'm still in my suit, aren't I?

[clothing removal sounds]

uhmm... sweetheart... you uh... you okay?

gonna be honest and say that very squeaky yes wasn't convincing... 

are you sure cause I- ohhh... you're flushing... why are you flushing.

I mean... you've seen me in a swimming suit... I only removed my jacket...

o-oh. you uh... you want to see more of me...

[chuckles]

no no... just surprised is all.

although... I wanna ask you...

sweetheart... would you like to undress me?

oh wow.

I didn't even know you could turn that color.

would you rather I undress-

you want to do it? 

no... not a problem at all sweetheart.

[tie being removed]

fuckin' glad to have that tie off.

[unbuttoning sounds]

mmmm... glad to be out of that vest too...

[vest being thrown who the fuck cares where]

[unbuttoning sounds]

sweetheart?

[soft thud]

[softly] it's alright... we don't have to go any farther.

[still soft] are you sure?

[still soft] it's okay that you're shy... but could you do something for me... could you look at me, sweetheart?

[kiss]

god... you're so warm...

[soft thud]

hm? you're a bit muffled sweetheart... could you repeat that?

oh... OH.

are you sure?

sweetheart... I need you to look at me again...

[kiss]

[softly] let me take care of you.

[kiss]

[firmer kiss]

[more insistent kissing]

I uh... fuck... I think we need to move this to the bed. 

[bed sounds]

I'm going to go slow...

[kiss]

take my time with you...

[kiss]

[softly] I want this to feel good sweetheart.

[kiss]

lay back... and let me worship you.

[kissing up and down her neck]

god... you're so beautiful, sweetheart...

[kiss/licking]

the way you taste... fuck...

[kissing/sucking]

you're so soft and warm...

[kissing/licking]

and those sounds... god...

[licking/sucking]

sweetheart... I want to play with your breasts... is that alright?

[kissing]

[clothing removal sound]

[intake of breath]

fuck... your breasts are so pretty...

no! I mean it...

they're so warm under my hands...

mmmm... I can tell you're enjoying this... 

your nipples are so soft sweetheart... and such a pretty color.

[chuckles]

god, those sounds... I can't help but wonder...

would it be alright if I sucked on them?

I want you to feel good sweetheart.

[licking/sucking]

fuck...

[licking/sucking]

I'm going to play with the other nipple too okay?

[licking/sucking]

your nipples taste so fucking good.

[licking/sucking]

god, you look so beautiful.

[licking/sucking]

biting your lip... eyes just barely open.

[licking/sucking]

fuck.

[licking/sucking]

[softly] I want to taste you, sweetheart... are you alright with that?

[intake of breath]

I'm going to slowly [kiss] kiss my way [kiss] down to this [kiss] gorgeous pussy. [kiss]

you're getting so wet fuck.

it's so slick and swollen sweetheart.

even your sweet little pussy is flushing.

I'm just gonna...

mmmm... you like feeling my fingertips just gently tracing your lips.

fuck... those sounds... I need to taste you, sweetheart.

[oral improv]

so slick for me.

[oral improv]

god... you taste so fucking good.

[oral improv]

fuck you're so soft and warm...

[oral improv]

I'm going to gently slip a finger inside you, okay sweetheart?

[oral improv]

it feels so good, doesn't it?

[oral improv]

god, your face... it's just... fuck.

[oral improv]

I can feel you squeezing around me...

[oral improv]

it's okay... let yourself fall over the edge... please sweetheart... cum for me.

[oral improv to her orgasming]

[she comes down slowly]

are you alright sweetheart?

[chuckles]

you look beautiful like this ya know?

I'm serious!

seeing you cum for the first time... fuck.

I doubt I'll ever get sick of seeing it.

[softly] you're flushing sweetheart.

[kiss]

it's alright.

we don't have to go any further-

[kissing]

[clears throat]

or we can... I'm good with that too.

lemme just...

[pants removal sounds]

there we go...

I'm going to go slowly.

if at any point it hurts or you want to stop, we'll stop, okay?

[kissing deeply]

I love you.

[slowly starts pushing inside]

[moaning/groaning]

fuck.

[groaning]

let me hold you, sweetheart.

[grunt/groan]

I've got you.

you're doing so well.

[moaning]

[kissing]

you feel so good around me, fuck.

[groaning]

are you alright?

[kissing]

I'm gonna start moving sweetheart.

[sex]

God, I- God, you're so fucking tight, and fuck- wet.

[sex]

[kiss]

[sex]

I love you too.

[from this point its improv. things get more intense from here. at her urging, you begin to really get into it. it's loving and passionate.]

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

shhhhhh... I've got you.

[kiss]

[shifting sounds]

are you alright?

[chuckles]

I'm glad sweetheart.

[kiss]

did you enjoy your first time?

mmmm... that flush is telling.

we've got our entire honeymoon to look forward to.

[chuckles]

yeah...

I love you too.

now and forever.

[fade out]


End file.
